


Take My Hand

by KhameirSarin



Category: 400 days - Fandom, The Walking Dead (Video Games), twdg
Genre: Also Vince is so ooc I'm sorry, I don't really know where I was going with this, M/M, fuck it I'll post it, its not amazing but I've genuinely been trying to get this idea written down for months so I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Eddie and Wyatt last saw eachother, 41 days into the apocalypse. Neither have lost any determination in finding the other, however, but when Wyatt finds a familiar looking piece of inkwork on a decapitated arm, he realises that they may be closer than ever to being reunited, but is also rapidly running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've just had this story in my head for literally months, and decided it was best for me to eventually just get it down in writing.

"Hey Wyatt, look!" 

Vince was swinging around a detached arm by the hand, as if he was swinging a companion in circles. He laughed a bit -a rare occurrence, since they escaped from Howe's- expecting Wyatt to join in. That was before he noticed the colour drain from Wyatt's face.

He knew that arm anywhere. Temporarily dazed, Wyatt attempted to recover himself and staggered forward, ripping the arm from the man holding onto it. The sleeve of tattoos made it difficult to miss, even when covered in an array of scars. And the chuck torn out of the side. He didn't notice how rapid his breathing had gotten as he swayed around some more, catching sight of the offending walker a few meters away. It's head was smashed under a heavy rock but the size of its body made it look enough to over power anybody. Wyatt was too preoccupied to feel a hand, Russell's hand, rest on his shoulder reassuringly, and he bolted off into the woods ahead, leaving the group behind in a panic.

"EDDIE!" He screamed, his voice wobbling from the volume he was exerting. "EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU?" 

Multiple voices carried through the trees, and if Wyatt could pay any attention to them he'd hear the splitting of the group to find him. Shel and Becca chased after the sound directly, while Vince and Russell ran around to either side, hoping to catch him if he diverted from the straight line he took. Their weapons were all at the ready, as they knew they'd be drawing attention from the walkers with all this noise.

Russel was just hoping they'd find Wyatt before he realised this the hard way. He held his gun up in his arms, keeping his finger slightly off the trigger as not to accidentally shoot his stumbling friend by surprise. He wondered what had set the blonde man off in such a state. He knew who Eddie was, obviously, as Wyatt would often involve him in his stories from before they met, and clearly displayed his determination to find him. But Russell couldn't help but worry that the arm wasn't a clue, and rather all that was left of the man he'd heard so much about. 

"Back the fuck up, dude!" A hooded figure leant up against the nearest tree. They held a knife in their hand, which was shaking uncontrollably, up to the younger man as he spoke, his voice equally unstable. If he hadn't just spoken, the bruises and blood just about visible under his hood could've fooled Russell that he was just another walker. Never the less, he kept his gun pointed at the ground, but instead raised his finger over the trigger. Just in case. 

The stranger repeated themselves.

"I'm not a threat to you-" Russell began, but was quickly cut off.

"Says the man with a gun," his voice was erratic, and his eyes darted around nervously. He chuckled as he spoke but quickly cut off as he continued. "Come on man, how do you know my name? Why're you running around shouting my name, dude?" 

Both the stranger and Russell's attention snapped to another location as the desperate calling came out again. The later noticed that this man, who he now could identify as Eddie, was nursing a bleeding stump where his arm should be, and would likely require medical assistance as soon as possible. He seemed distracted from his own injury, however, instead turning back to the younger man with a fearful look in his eye. He started babbling under his breath for a short length of time before forming anything coherent.

"Please tell me that's Wyatt." A single nod from Russell was all it took for Eddie to start his own race into the woods. The two men ran around calling each other's names, darting through trees both in a clumsy yet determined manner. 

The pair slowed themselves as they eventually saw each other. Wyatt's adrenaline and fear was suddenly replaced with the purest form of happiness he'd felt since this whole commotion started, and it sure as hell showed on his face. Eddie, however, couldn't move towards the beaming man. His own excitement was suddenly drowned. For the past few months - for as long as he could remember - Eddie had dedicated his entire existence to reuniting himself with this man. He knew that he should be ecstatic at the mere concept of actually being able to speak to him, hold him, even just look at him in person. But he was haunted by his own failures. The only reason these two had been split up for so long is because he was too scared to go back an save him. He'd fucked up, and left Wyatt for dead amongst those walkers. Eddie was the one who wanted to check on the man the he'd run over, so surely he should've been the one to do so. On top of all of that, he'd flat out abandoned Wyatt in an attempt to flee from the mad man in the truck. Of course, the pair had only been pursued due to Eddie's own fault, once again. Putting all of this together, he came to one simple conclusion: Wyatt probably hated him.

But as he dragged his eyes up from the ground, he took in the picture of the blonde's face. His blue eyes were sparkling and teary underneath cracked glassed and strands on hair, and his mouth displayed the jolly smile he'd craved seeing again for so long. And when he stepped forward, the nervous, dark-haired man stopped himself from taking a step back, because he knew this wasn't a threat. He held himself still, and before he knew it two hands were holding his face, firmly but gently. 

"I've missed you." It wouldn't have made a difference whether Wyatt had whispered or shouted this statement, it was obvious that it was only meant for the one he was holding at that moment of time. He brushed a thumb under Eddie's eye to wipe away a tear he didn't even know he was crying, and tried to take in how much he'd changed. First there was the obvious, he was missing an arm. Wyatt was fairly sure this would be such a bad thing due to the loss of the ink-work and not the loss of the actually limb, if he knew how this guy's priorities worked (and he did). Eddie's hair was also significantly longer than it had been, now rivalling Wyatt's in length, although a large portion of it was tucked back into that godforsaken beanie, and his beard was a patchy mess. That lip piercing had somehow stood the test of time, despite a couple of earrings being ripped out, but it's colouration had gone a bit off, Wyatt randomly noticed. Another thing, Eddie seemed so jumpy. So nervous. This wasn't unusual in itself, as he was usually the type to turn around cursing at the top of his lungs whenever something caught him by surprise, but he seemed less like he'd hit you and more like he'd sprint off and hide. He caught him shaking his head as he almost refused to make eye contact for too long, instead his eyes darted around all over the place. It didn't take long for Wyatt to figure out what might be concerning him.

"It's fine Ed," he continued, "I don't hold it against you."

Eddie seemed to calm himself instantly at this remark. He looked Wyatt in the eyes, hooking his one arm around his neck before pressing a delicate but meaningful kiss to his lips. 

"It's good to see you, dude."


End file.
